


062. God

by unmixythings



Series: unmixythings' 100 SuJu Fic Challenge [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmixythings/pseuds/unmixythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry. God isn't in at the moment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	062. God

**Author's Note:**

> Some religious aspects.

_Sorry. God isn’t in at the moment, but if you leave a message, he’ll try his best to get back to you before the Devil does.._

 

It wasn’t going to work. He was praying to forget someone who would always be unforgettable. Hankyung had almost everything going for him.

But Kangin could ignore everything else just as long as he could keep seeing Hankyung dance. Lines that flowed and went on forever. Dancing from his toes to his fingers and through his heart. Concentration, exhaustion, and exertion shown through every defined muscle. All that training evident even when it was just the two of them, arching and fucking and moving against each other. Hankyung’s beautiful hands would stroke each inch of Kangin’s skin. His lips would be stretched obscenely as Kangin spilled into his mouth. His back muscles would tense as Kangin pressed forward into slick heat.

Kangin had invited it; the passionate nights, the guilty mornings, and the seductive smiles. He had wanted… no, needed… Hankyung. Every night left marks. Another mouth-shaped bruise on sensitive skin. Another crack through his heart. Another hole through his morality.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“And yet, here we are… night after night.”

“Stop making me want you.”

“Stop coming to me.”

“No.”

“Then don’t say these things.”

Kangin pushed. Hankyung gave. Kangin pulled away. Hankyung waited. Never for long. Kangin always came back. Especially after dance practices where Hankyung had danced the entire time knowing that Kangin was watching intently. He stretched that extra inch to flash some skin. He extended his lines to show his supple strength, his control. He exhausted himself so that he could look up at Kangin, panting and dark-eyed. Hankyung never heard a voice in his head telling him that what he was doing was wrong. He had a voice in his ear instead.

Kangin stopped expecting his words to cause a change. He said them anyway. The voice in his head was fading. It had stopped fighting.

The teachers used to say that the conscience was God’s guiding voice. Was God supposed to make him stop feeling what he felt? To make him stop wanting what he needed? Was God any help at all?

 

It doesn’t matter. The Devil got there first.


End file.
